


Holding On, Letting Go

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dande | Leon, Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Bottom Nezu | Piers, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Service Kink, Service Top, Smut, Subspace, Switching, They'll figure it out, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kibana | Raihan, Top Nezu | Piers, as usual he's gonna overthink things and try to keep control, ask and ye shall receive here is the first of several eventual kink chapters, because that lad has spent too much of his life under the control of others, impact play and primal play mentioned, luckily piers and raihan will help remind him of how safe it is to let go with them, this one features leon's first forays into subbing, which will show up every so often in the midst of the other fics in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: “Control,” Piers would say. “And power. Trust. The back and forth of it all. Letting go to reach unbelievable highs. Keeping hold to help someone get there and keep them safe.”Leon looked at himself kneeling in front of the mirror and tried to imagine a world where he could ever willingly give control of himself over to another person again.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	Holding On, Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's the first bit of BDSM exploration with the lads, since it has been much requested. As always, when it comes to kink, please read the tags and make sure this sort of thing is for you. Please keep in mind that all play and experiences within play look different because the people involved are unique and have different needs. What works for some will not work for others. Some people's basic set of kinks are another's hard limits. This is not a rulebook, this is not a guide, this is fiction. If you want to learn more about some different ways of exploring kink safely, there are some excellent resources online or in books and videos. I can link them upon request in the endnotes.
> 
> We're starting slow, as this features Leon's first time subbing rather than spotting for Piers and Raihan's play. He knows a bit, isn't a complete beginner, but has fundamentally missed some important things about the purpose of BDSM in general, and the roles that might be played out. Piers and Raihan are going to make sure they correct that and help guide him through the experience safely and pleasurably. Piers is going to be Domming, with Raihan acting as support. But mostly I wanted Piers and Leon to get some time together to start things off. Next round will see Raihan in charge, and oh wow do I have some things planned that I'm going to be excited to share :D This fic is set right before Part 8 (My Roots And My Scars: They Run Deep) which also places it between Parts 3 (On My Knees) and 4 (In A Time Long Past).
> 
> Reminder to come hang out with me on Twitter! My main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers
> 
> I listened to several songs throughout this. [Can I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye1Gzmo1elc) by Tedy, [I Want Your Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGJliLJTMcI) by George Michael, [Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI8VrXkffcg) by Cigarettes After Sex, and [Insatiable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1qAqgVInBQ&t=) by Darren Hayes. Enjoy!

His features stared back at him, eyes roving critically over his own form as he tried to replicate the feelings of calm and safety he’d had.

Since their first night together, Leon hadn’t stopped thinking about that place he’d seen a glimpse of as Piers and Raihan wrecked his world and put it back together again. It had been a taste, something of a tease, and he knew it was his fault he hadn’t had another moment like it again.

_“Control,” Piers would say. “And power. Trust. The back and forth of it all. Letting go to reach unbelievable highs. Keeping hold to help someone get there and keep them safe.”_

Leon looked at himself kneeling in front of the mirror and tried to imagine a world where he could ever willingly give control of himself over to another person again.

He wanted it so badly. He had seen when Piers and Raihan played, had even been an active participant to an extent, especially as a spotter for primal play. But never where he wanted to be.

He loved having sex with them, in every configuration they happened to be in at any given moment.

But there were so many new things, so many places they could explore together. He’d always been curious, eager to learn and try what few dared to. He loved to watch when Piers brought out his instruments. Not the ones he could play with on stage, though he supposed there were _other_ stages for that. The ones that had Raihan in pain and _living_ for it. The ones that would mark up his skin and bind him. The ones that would have him listening to Piers’ every word because all he wanted to do was please him, his own pleasure be damned.

And he wanted the way Raihan snarled and gave chase when he needed something truly rough for his own sake. When his dragons had been just this side of unruly for too long, or his day had been filled with nothing but the trappings of a conventional Galarian society, tightly regimented. He shivered, thinking about whenever Piers would send Raihan that particular look that said ‘come work for it’ on days like that.

The hunt was exquisite to watch, even from a distance. The way Raihan would give Piers a head start before he tracked him down and wrestled him to the ground. The way Piers would fight and fight and fight, both of them well-matched and bruised to hell and back, until Raihan inevitably had Piers under him, the two of them breathtaking as Raihan mounted and rutted into the smaller man like the dragons he trained.

Leon flushed as he realized how hard he was, just thinking about the most common of their play. There were so many things they talked about, so many terms and rules and Leon felt like he would never catch up, though he was trying. Would never be able to satisfy them that way. He wondered if they ever felt tricked by how uncommonly experimental he’d been that first time.

“Oh, now that’s a pretty sight.”

Piers voice was quiet and appreciative, but it still made Leon scramble to his feet, stumbling back when the other made to steady him.

“Easy, Leon,” Piers said gently, setting down the plate he had been bringing in. “Just came up to let you know Raihan said he’ll be pickin’ up some treats for watching the GAFTAs tomorrow. Anythin’ in particular you want?”

Leon couldn’t answer, feeling caught out and wrong-footed as he stared at the space he had just been kneeling on.

Piers carefully took his hand, leading him over to sit on the bed. He drew Leon close, let him rest his head on his thin shoulder and stroked his hair. “What’s eatin’ you, love?”

“Nothing,” Leon said, more an automatic response than anything. “Just thinking.”

“Pretty specific thinkin’ position you had goin’ there,” Piers observed, pressing a kiss to his head when it made Leon turn his face against the singer’s neck.

Piers was always patient, never pushed him for more than he was willing to give. And true to form, he kept holding Leon, saying nothing else. Just waiting to see if Leon happened to be in a sharing mood.

There was no one in the world he trusted more than Piers and Raihan. Would it really be so bad to try this with them? Even if he wasn’t what they expected, they could teach him couldn’t they?

“I want…I _think_ I want you to…dominate me.”

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Piers ran a hand down his back and he let out a shaky exhale.

“In a different way than when we’re all together and you’re watchin’?”

He bit his lip and nodded. “I want it to be…like how you and Raihan are. But not exactly like that. Does that make sense?”

Piers took his hands and leaned back, looking him in the eyes. “It does. You aren’t into all the same kinks as us—or don’t know yet if you are—but you want the subspace we got you to that first night. You’re just not sure if you want what you’d need to get there.”

Leon couldn’t keep looking at him. Piers always knew and it _terrified_ him sometimes. “That doesn’t…disappoint you?”

Piers snorted. “What, that you aren’t willin’ to throw yourself headlong into somethin’ that is usually takes either a lot of experience or a lot of trust when you’re new? That you’ve been protectin’ yourself after your life has been a series of givin’ over control to people who didn’t care about what you wanted or needed? No, I’m not disappointed. Far from it.”

The feeling of relief that washed over him had him squeezing Piers’ fingers as he fought down the emotions that flooded in after. “What if I never wanted to do any of that stuff?”

A shrug, a smile, and Leon could feel his heart beat again. “Then we wouldn’t do any of it. Simple as that. Raihan and I want _you_ , whatever that looks like. We would choose you over anything else.”

His body felt overheated, like he might want to cry or laugh or both. He loved them so much. He let Piers kiss him softly, opened his mouth to let Piers make him dizzy with the way he stroked his tongue over Leon’s and bit at his bottom lip.

“And if I want everything?” He gasped when they broke apart, hard and aching and—

Piers’ laugh was a low, dangerous sound. “Then you should be prepared to break out your best parchment and quill tomorrow. I don’t do anythin’ new without a lot of discussion and negotiation. Not with beginners. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Leon mumbled. He could wait, was prepared to do just that before Piers tipped his head back to face him with a firm hand on his jaw.

“I said anythin’ _new_ ,” Piers reminded him, and pointed to the ground between his spread legs. Leon stared for a moment before he scrambled to comply, dropping to the floor so fast his knees screamed in protest. “Didn’t say anythin’ about using things we already know you like.”

“Piers,” he breathed, shuffling closer.

“Hm, I distinctly remember hearing a ‘sir’ that first night. No longer interested?” The singer teased, reaching down to stroke his cheek.

Leon closed his eyes and his lips parted, letting Piers trace over his lips and tilt his face up.

“Very interested, sir,” Leon admitted, a blush starting to spread from his ears towards his neck.

“Noted. You’ve seen enough of my play with Raihan to know what I’m going to ask you for next,” Piers said, his voice starting to blend down into what the dragon trainer called his ‘taming voice’ and Leon called the single hottest thing he had ever heard.

“Safeword.”

“Smart lad,” Piers praised him, and Leon felt an electric thrill run up his spine. “Well then?”

“Green for good, keep going,” he recited. “Yellow for slow down, pause, check in, but don’t stop. Red for the scene is over entirely. Corresponding non-verbal signals are one, two, and three taps.”

“ _Good_.” Fuck, it wasn’t even like Piers withheld his affection. All of their days were filled with loving words and affirmations but for some reason this particular kind of praise was different. “I am going to trust you to use them because we are going to be sticking to some basics and I know you know better than to test me on not using safewords.”

He had lived out his time as Champion learning by example. He learned from each battle and integrated that knowledge as though it was his own. The same applied here, when Raihan had sustained a shoulder injury from being too stubborn to safeword when he and Piers had been working on shibari techniques and he had felt something was wrong.

The week-long winter cold silence that had followed from Piers was something no one wanted to repeat.

“I will, sir.”

“Alright. Then I would like for you to stand up and strip. You will return to kneeling before me and put your hands behind your back. Be sure to sit up straight for me. I will move you as required. If I see you move your hands or resist my direction, there will be consequences. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The thought of Piers controlling his movements was…

He wriggled for just a moment before he stood to undress, slipping each piece of clothing off and letting Piers look his fill as he ground himself against the heel of his palm. When Leon was in nothing but his boxers, Piers halted him with a hand, standing to begin taking his own clothes off. He left Leon standing near the bed to go hang up each article of clothing, and Leon instinctually turned to watch.

“Hm, breaking the rules already?”

Leon froze, eyes widening as he suddenly realized he had moved without direction.

“Fuck,” he whispered, expression crumbling and he didn’t know if he should break even more rules to run from the room or if that would be a sign that Piers should never do this with him again. Not even five minutes and he was already failing at this, he was such an idiot thinking he could—

“Princess, don’t work yourself up,” Piers said softly, but didn’t come closer to touch him and Leon blinked, startled out of his thoughts by the endearment. Piers didn’t call him that unless he was feeling particularly affectionate or playful, so why was he using it when Leon had messed up?

“I know where your mind just went,” Piers continued, and Leon stared at him. “It’s why I have been hesitant to start anythin’ like this with you. Not because I think you can’t do it, but because there is nothin’ in the world I loathe more than to see you hurtin’ in a way you haven’t consented to. And it’s gonna take some time before we can do this without you worryin’. I know what you’re up against right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Leon mumbled, surprised at how quickly it took him back out of the negative thoughts, knowing that Piers understood why this was difficult for him.

“I do not accept your apology because you’ve done nothin’ wrong,” Piers said firmly. “There are rules and there are _Rules_. You and Raihan can rail against the rules all day long if you must, and I will enjoy punishing the ever-living shite out of you, make no mistake about that. But it doesn’t mean you’ve failed in the way that you’re thinkin’. You can only do that by breaking the Rules. And even that, we can work through so long as we talk about it. Does that make sense?”

Leon nodded. “I just want…I just want to be good for you.”

“You are so sweet,” Piers said gently, and Leon needed his hands on him so badly it was nearly torture not to run over to him. “Leon, in the world beyond what we do here, you are _always_ good for me. Never, ever doubt that. And as for when we play, you bein’ good for me comes with training. Think of it as battling if you will. Not even you were as good at that when you started as where you are now. It takes time and repetition. I have to earn you givin’ me control just as much as you need what I can do when I’m wieldin’ it.”

Leon thought about that for a long while, breathing in and out deeply as Piers turned back around to finish putting the clothes away.

“Now, unless you’re plannin’ to safeword in the next three seconds, I would like for you to finish carryin’ out my instructions. I will choose to ignore your first slip-up. I will not ignore a second.”

Leon’s head snapped up and he stared at Piers. He wanted…he would let him try again and keep going?

“May I…ask a clarification question, sir?”

“Sure,” Piers said simply, finally turning back around to face him, naked and beautiful and fuck Leon wanted and wanted and _wanted._

“You stopped me prior to finishing getting undressed.” He could feel himself slipping into the posh, amicable voice he used when dealing with older board members, the formalness of it startling him for a moment before he decided to just let it happen and see where it might go. “In order to carry out your instructions, would you like me to take these off or leave them on?”

The delighted smile on Piers’ face suddenly made any amount of discomfort or anxiety worth it. “Clever lad. Keep them on, I’ll be takin’ them off myself if I happen to feel like it.”

Cheeks aflame, he knelt down facing away from the singer in front of the bed, putting his hands behind his back and clasping them together as a reminder not to move again. He took in a shaky breath and awaited instruction.

When Piers came back to the bed, it was with the brush that Raihan used each morning to take care of their hair. He sat down, stroking the side of Leon’s face for a moment before he brought his hand to the back of Leon’s head and pushed him down towards his cock. The former Champion let himself be moved easily, doing his best not to use his arms to steady himself. Piers brushed his fingers over the other’s mouth until he opened up, slowly feeding his cock in, only semi hard. Leon moaned softly as he took all of it, Piers holding him in place when his nose brushed at the curls around the base of him.

“Stay just like that,” Piers murmured, sighing at the feeling of soft, wet warmth around his length. “I will pull you off when I am done usin’ you.”

 _Using him._ Leon’s body went a bit more lax as he thought about that. Being wielded as an instrument for Piers’ pleasure, warming his cock until he found a better use for him.

He sighed and did his best to stay still, closing his eyes to better feel the sensations, breathing through his nose and keeping his mind off his gag reflex. The task was made a bit harder when Piers started to run the brush over his hair, pushing down on his head just enough to make him relax his jaw a little more so he wouldn’t panic over the diminished airflow.

Instead, he focused on how good it felt to have his hair touched and played with, on the sweet shiver of goosebump inducing strokes from the bristles. Piers ran his free hand along the side of his face, traced the shell of his ear, cupped and squeezed at the back of his neck, making him moan softly.

It went on for long enough that he was starting to fall into the rhythm of it. A brush, the scratch of nails at his nape, savor the weight of a cock in his mouth. Repeat.

The repetition of it was comfortable, soothing despite how painfully hard he was. He wanted to rub up against Piers’ leg, but doing so would prevent him from servicing Piers like this, so he didn’t move. He could feel something stirring in the back of his mind, something soft and blissful, and he frowned a bit, pushing the fog away. He needed to stay focused so he could be good for Piers.

A finger smoothed the frown lines from between his brows away, but the brushing didn’t stop. “Hm, somethin’ happened just now. Remove one hand from behind your back and give me your color.”

He brought out a hand and tapped once. _Green, I’m fine._

“Good,” Piers said, and Leon returned his hand behind his back, still not opening his eyes though he wanted to see what expression was on the other’s face. He returned to start on the other side of Leon’s head.

Leon didn’t know how long passed after that point, but he tried not to worry about it as he continued to swat at the strange vibrating feeling every time he got distracted. It felt so much like what he wanted, but if he let himself be coaxed into complacency, he might move his arms or do something that would get him in trouble without thinking.

And then suddenly came the telltale sounds of Raihan returning home.

His eyes flew wide and he flicked them up fearfully at Piers, his mind a whirl of confusion and questions, focused around one primary one: Was Raihan going to be here?

He didn’t want that. He _did_ want that. He didn’t _know_ if he wanted that, it’s why he’d always figured he would come to Piers first. Raihan could say what he liked about their wins and losses in battle, but when it came down to it, Leon was ever-aware of how much better Raihan was in so many things. He didn’t think he could take having both of their focus on him right away, not without constantly trying to compare himself or shaming himself for not being able to live up to the way Raihan and Piers could fall in together like this near seamlessly.

Maybe he should stop and tell Piers that he—but no, he couldn’t break the rules again, he was proud of himself for doing a good job so far.

Raihan called for them and he heard him coming up the stairs, so he squeezed his eyes shut again.

“Leon, do you want Raihan here for this?” Piers’ voice was a stone wall against his worry, but he still couldn’t answer. He didn’t _know_ —

And then it was too late anyways and Raihan came in, stopping when he saw the position they were in.

“Oh, that’s—”

“Raihan, before you get too invested in wanting in on this, I just asked Leon if he wants you to be in here right now,” Piers warned, and Raihan nodded, still grinning ear to ear.

“Whatever he wants is good with me, was just gonna say this is amazing. What a great thing to come home to! Treats for tomorrow are in the fridge.” He eyed Leon, assessing. “He not under yet?”

 _Under._ That beautiful, soft, floating place where nothing had been able to touch him, he assumed. Did Raihan think him so weak he would cave to it before Piers said he could? In that case, he could fuck off.

“Not yet,” Piers said, seemingly unbothered by it, but also not proud of Leon like he’d hoped he’d be. “Workin’ on it, seemed like he was startin’ to get there earlier surprisingly, but if this doesn’t do it for him, that’s alright. We’ll find what does, there’s no hurry. Goodness knows you can’t hit your stride with anythin’ less than a flogger, but I’m limited without us all talkin’ about it first.”

“Fair. You’re doin’ light sensation stuff right now, yeah? Lee, you okay if I come sit behind you? Don’t know how long you’ve been down there, but you’re lookin’ a bit tense. If you and Piers don’t mind, I can massage your shoulders for a bit.”

“That’s alright with me if it’s alright with Leon,” Piers agreed. “Verbal answer this time, Princess.” He pulled Leon off of him, and Leon worked his jaw against the ache, immediately missing having Piers’ cock in his mouth.

On the one hand, he didn’t want Raihan to see him potentially fail. On the other, he trusted Raihan to try and help him not to.

“Green,” he said, voice rough. “I’m alright with that. Just…Raihan, promise not to laugh at me?” He sounded a bit slurry even to his own ears, and he shook his head a bit.

“Laugh at you?” He sounded confused enough that Leon let his shoulders relax. He came to sit behind Leon and started rubbing at the muscles of his back. Leon hissed out a quiet breath. It felt good, helped distract him from the way his knees were just starting to ache.

“It’s my first time with this,” Leon said defensively. “I know I probably won’t last as long as you do, but you’ve got way more experience with this than me!”

“You’re worried about coming too quick? Piers, the fuck? It’s his first time and you’re already trying to get him to come on command?”

“I am _not_ ,” Piers said vehemently, putting the brush down and closing his legs. Leon wanted to scream, wanted to beg for another chance, he could do this, he _could_ —

“No! Not coming, I don’t care about that,” Leon said desperately. “The…the going under. Or subspace or whatever. _Please_ Piers, I promise I won’t until you say so, just let me keep trying.”

Raihan’s hands on him stopped. Piers’ movement to start getting up stopped. Everything felt like it had stopped.

“Oh, I see,” Piers finally said quietly, his entire demeanor radiating relief. Leon looked at him hopefully. “Raihan?”

“Yeah, I see it. Green from me.”

Wha—

“Leon, come back to me and we’ll try this again. Properly this time.”

Properly. What did that mean? Didn’t matter, he was being given another chance, and having had one earlier, he didn’t think messing up further would bode well for him.

This time, he was acutely aware of Raihan behind him. It didn’t change how much he wanted to please Piers, only added another person to that list. He could work with that, even if it would split his focus a bit. He considered strategies before suddenly he was being pushed down again. Only this time, it wasn’t just to hold Piers’ cock in his mouth.

Piers thrust in, carefully, but with enough force that Leon had to throw his hands behind his back to grip Raihan’s thigh or risk using Piers’ calves to anchor himself. He let his throat relax, let Piers use him however he wanted and this was much closer to what he understood. Make Piers come, and then maybe he would tell him it was okay and he could let himself fall into the place he’d been before.

That thought worked right up until Raihan started massaging his back again, the strength in his hands teasing out the knots from his muscles bit by bit. The brush made a reappearance, but instead of being used on his hair, its firm bristles started scraping up and down his back, making him shudder. He tried to focus on one feeling at a time, but the uncomfortable pleasure of it was good, so close to how it had been that first night when he was caught tight between the two of them. He’d felt raw and strung out and he wanted—

When Raihan threaded a hand into his hair and started to bring him up and down on Piers’ cock as he worked the brush in quick, painful strokes, he started to lose his hold on the situation. The roughness of it hurt, made him gag and struggle to breathe, tears gathering and streaming from the corners of his eyes. His knees hurt, his throat hurt, his back hurt. None of it overly so, but it was a constant thrum under his skin.

And then it started to diffuse.

He could feel his body beginning to feel buzzy and warm, like his entire being was muffled and everything was slowing down. The haziness floated back up as though it was welcome, and he was moments away from tapping a yellow signal to slow them down before Piers’ voice stopped him.

“There it is, sweetheart. Thought that’s what I saw. You’ve been fightin’ it back, haven’t you? Thinkin’ it’s somethin’ for me to tell you that you can or can’t have, you precious, beautiful lad. Ah, _fuck_ your mouth is so good! But that’s not the control I want, love. My job is to get you to that high as often as you want, not to decide if you’ve earned being there. My job is to help you let go of everything else that’s stoppin’ you from existing in that place, and then keep you safe while you’re too far from everythin’ to protect yourself. And I will, Lee. Raihan and I will make sure that it’s nothin’ but what you need, yeah?”

He didn’t…have to wait? He could…just…

Fuck, it was hard to think like this, he could barely feel his limbs and his mind was a disconnected mess. His body was completely slack as he let them use him however they liked, a shuddery bout of pleasure moving through him as he realized it was easier like this to follow their lead, rather than trying to keep it at bay. He could hear himself keening quietly, but it sounded far off, distorted or purified he wasn’t quite sure. Piers knew about sound, would know what to call it, knew what was best and he felt _safe and safe and so safe_ —

The rest was a blur, a floating haven of nothing and everything. He felt like he was drifting between dream and reality, vaguely aware of the way Raihan eventually slowed him down, guiding him gently until he was back to nothing more than holding Piers’ cock in his mouth. He was entranced by the return of fingers and a brush to his hair rather than the riptide strokes down his back, the motions gentle and lulling him.

The thud of his own pulse felt good, the thick steadiness of it allowing him to ghost along like an Eldegoss catching a wind stream.

Eventually, Piers tugged him off altogether, carefully laying his head in his lap and speaking softly to Raihan as he continued to run his fingers through Leon’s hair.

Awareness returned very, very slowly, the sound of the world terribly loud, but made easier when the first things he really took in were words of praise from his lovers. Calling him good and beautiful and that he’d done well, that they were so _pleased_ with him, loved him so much. He was probably starting to shake, but he still couldn’t quite feel it. He felt weightless in a more literal way when Raihan picked him up and settled him on the bed, climbing in after to hold him close. Piers went to get water and brought the plate from earlier over, joining them in the bed and holding the bottle to Leon’s lips.

“Drink, Princess.”

He gulped down the water, feeling more and more of himself floating back. His limbs felt like mush and everything was deliriously good. He was grinning like a loon, unable to stop the hysterical giggles from emerging though he tried to stifle them against Raihan’s chest.

“I really, _really_ like when you call me that,” he said breathlessly, squirming a bit as his awareness started to also include how hard he still was.

Piers smirked and Raihan laughed, both of them kissing his hands and his cheeks in turn. “Fits well enough,” Raihan snickered, taking a piece of food off the plate and holding it to the Leon’s mouth, feeding him slowly until the shivers finally started to die down.

Piers pulled the blankets over them when everything was empty, both of them wrapping him up in their arms. Leon stayed mostly quiet, just letting their conversation glide over him and basking in how warm they were against him. They put the telly in their room on for a while, the sound of some movie or another an easy background noise to their voices. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, too blissed out to stay awake long. He fell asleep while the two of them watched over him and decided this was the best decision he had ever made.

/////

He bit his lip and muffled himself with the pillow, panting quietly. The slick, telltale sounds of his hand on his cock made him feel both guilty and overheated.

He suddenly felt movement behind him and stilled, letting out a shaky breath when Piers cuddled up close against him and kissed the muscles of his back. He stopped his hand quickly, the sudden silence tense and laden with potential and his embarrassment at having been caught out twice now stirring something in him.

“Let me,” Piers murmured, and Leon slowly removed his own hand from his length to let Piers take over. His breath hitched when the singer bit down on his shoulder, tongue easing the sting almost immediately.

“You did so well for me tonight.”

Leon whined softly, trying not to wake Raihan, who was sprawled out with an arm over one side of the bed and looking as contently asleep as anything.

“Want you in me so badly,” Leon whispered, and the other stilled his hand for a moment before tugging at Leon’s hip.

“Come downstairs, then, I don’t want to wake Raihan when he has to be up early in order to come back in time for the GAFTAs.”

They grabbed supplies and Leon followed him down the stairs until they were in the front room. The chill was a bit much, so Piers lit the fireplace and began laying out the sofa blankets on the carpet, a soft nest he beckoned Leon over to.

“Oh, that’s…” Leon trailed off, blush rising on his face. _Romantic. Wonderful. More than I deserve._ He knelt on the blankets, letting Piers push him down to lean over and kiss him deeply.

“Still feelin’ good from earlier?” Piers asked after they broke apart, and Leon nodded. “I’m glad. Let me know if that stops being the case at any point in the next day or so. Sub drop can be a sneaky bugger, and I want to make sure I’ll be able to help you through it if it happens.”

His heart was singing in his chest. How could he have ever thought this wouldn’t be earth shattering for him, in all the best ways. When had Piers ever done anything less than give him everything he had?

“I’ve never felt like that,” Leon said, voice hushed and reverent. “Not even the first night. Thank you for being patient with me so I could have that.”

He watched Piers’ expression go through something complicated, before he slid his hands down Leon’s sides until he had him by the hips. He pushed, rolling Leon over onto his belly as he reached for the lube. Leon let out a quiet breath, guiding his hips up and spreading his legs wide. He felt Piers’ hand settle between his shoulder blades, and he moaned when the singer pushed down to bring his torso low, the position open and submissive.

Piers slicked up his fingers and set to work.

“Did you know neither Raihan nor I got to subspace until almost two months after we started explorin’ scenes together?”

Leon blinked, his lips parting in surprise. “What?” He whimpered when Piers added another finger, his cock heavy between his legs as more precome dripped onto the blankets. He leaned his forehead against his arm, trying to last when he was already close from his wank in their bed.

“Like I said, it usually takes time and a lot of trust. Not just in each other, but in ourselves. There’s a reason mantras like ‘safe, sane, and consensual’ even exist. Kink can be incredibly dangerous, and givin’ up control is one of the most difficult battles people face, especially at the beginning. I didn’t expect anythin’ out of tonight besides startin’ to work out what you might like to talk about tomorrow. I still haven’t quite wrapped my mind around you going under. The amount of…” He trailed off, and Leon glanced back over his shoulder to see Piers swallow hard.

“I didn’t know you trusted me like that. And m’not gonna take that lightly.”

“I’ve always trusted you,” he said, mind awash with memories of all the times he had longed for what Piers and Raihan had together. Fuck, Piers’ fingers in him felt so good, but he needed more. “Even before you came to find me in Wyndon. You always went out of your way to make sure I was doing alright because you knew before any of us what I was… _who_ I was dealing with. I didn’t know why you did, but I thought constantly about you and Raihan. About us being like—ah! _Please_ , Piers, want your cock, please don’t tease me—”

“Bein’ like what?” Piers asked, voice low as he slicked himself up and Leon whimpered when he started to push in, taking his time despite Leon’s pleas to fuck him hard.

“Like this, just like this. Had so many fantasies and then you and Raihan went and made them pale in comparison to how much I love being with you.” He gripped the blankets tightly as Piers bottomed out, gasping for breath when the other barely gave him any time to adjust. “Oh god, that feels so good. Yours, make me yours— _aah!_ Piers!”

The singer had his hair wrapped up in a tight grip, using it to drive deep inside him until he could do nothing but take it, just the way he needed.

“I love you,” Piers said, leaning down to rub the sides of their faces together, kissing the corner of his mouth as he reached under Leon to touch his chest, the gentle touches serving to drive Leon wild while he writhed under him.

Leon was too wrung out, the intense high of subspace from earlier and the way Piers was taking his body for all it was worth had him crying out. He came hard enough that his vision went blurry at the edges, closing his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure as he let Piers push him all the way down and fuck him through his orgasm.

He felt Piers pull out of him just as it became one side of too much, the sound of his hand on his cock fast and slick, until he was sighing Leon’s name and coming in thick spurts across his back. Leon moaned, the thought how it would look making him wish he could get hard again _immediately_ , but content to listen to Piers’ soft noises of satisfaction as they both came back down.

He loved how quiet the world could be when he felt like this.

“Gonna clean you up, love,” Piers eventually murmured, kissing the back of his head before he went to go get some towels.

Leon was almost asleep by the time he came back, only felt Piers start to tend to him before he drifted off. He woke only once in the night to find his arms wrapped around Piers before he smiled and fell back into his dreams.

///

Leon cracked an eye open with the beginnings of the sunlight through the window, watching as Raihan clearly warred between going to work with enough time to make it back for GAFTA’s and staying exactly where he was, with Piers kissing him deeply on the sofa.

“Mm, you’ll be late,” Piers said, finally breaking away. Raihan reached out to pull him back in, but the singer was quicker, grinning at Raihan’s sad little pout and grabby hands. “All the time in the world tonight if we aren’t ragin’ against the winners by the end of it.”

“True,” Raihan said, standing up and stealing one last kiss before Piers swatted him away. Raihan came over to where Leon was bundled under the blankets, kissing his head and stroking his cheek. “Love you, Dandelion,” he murmured, and Leon turned just enough to blindly grope for the other’s hand, kissing the back of it softly. “Try and make it to the bed next time, yeah? Gonna be hell on your joints today.”

“L’see you t’night,” he mumbled, still mostly asleep, and Raihan laughed as he left for the gym, throwing Piers a saucy wink and mouthing at him to be gentle while the other smirked and held up his hands in faux innocence.

Piers came back to lie beside him, stealing some of the blankets back and wriggling close. “Go back to sleep, Princess,” he said.

It was an order Leon was absolutely happy to obey.


End file.
